


Всеми силами души

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Series: Фандомная Битва 2016 [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слушай внимательно, Мадока, и не перебивай.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всеми силами души

**Author's Note:**

> "Всеми силами души" - Summis desiderantes affectibus, булла о необходимости уничтожения ереси и колдовства.

Слушай внимательно, Мадока, и не перебивай.

Дьявол похож на мягкую игрушку — у него маленькие глаза-бусины, гладкая белая шерстка, длинные уши и приятный тонкий голосок: такой, наверное, мог бы быть у ребенка. 

Он скажет: меня зовут Кьюбей, но этого имени нет ни в одной книге и ни в одной истории, а внешность его обманчива, поэтому поначалу гораздо легче будет воспринимать его милым маскотом, который делает все ради общего блага. 

Он пообещает исполнение самого заветного желания в обмен на магическую силу. Он даст все, что попросишь, и сломает все законы и устои, чтобы это желание исполнилось. Дьявол избирательно честен — он сдержит свое слово. У него лишь одно условие, а это совсем немного: сражайся с ведьмами, Мадока, искорени мировое зло, а взамен я покажу тебе настоящее чудо.

Вспомни, Мадока. Бывает ли бесплатный сыр где-нибудь, помимо мышеловок? Подумай хорошенько, Мадока. Бывают ли чудеса?

Дьявола можно убить десятком разных способов. Хочешь, испробуй их все: можно изрешетить его пулями, разрубить на части клинком, пронзить стрелой, задушить, голыми руками вырвать то, что у него вместо сердца, и вытереть окровавленные ладони о юбку с рюшами. К следующему превращению от крови не останется ни следа. 

К следующему превращению появится новый Кьюбей, ничем не отличимый от предыдущего, чье тело он сожрет сам, как змея, которая пожирает свой собственный хвост. У него будет тот же голос и та же белая гладкая шерстка; он заберется в твою постель и свернется комочком у тебя на груди. Ты заметила, Мадока? Его голос никогда не меняется, будто записанный на пленку. У него всегда одинаковое выражение лица. Он — копия копии, гидра, у которой есть целая бесконечность голов, гидра, которая очень хочет есть.

Убить дьявола легко лишь на первый взгляд, а на второй — невозможно, сколько ни пытайся. Магия волшебницы не поможет победить. Не поможет даже ведовское проклятье. 

Ты знала, Мадока? Все мы — ведьмы, все до единой, будущие или прошлые, живые или мертвые. 

Томоэ Мами с карамельными локонами, присыпанными порохом, — она такая красивая, что при взгляде на нее могли бы останавливаться сердца; Сакура Кёко с бледной кожей и обжигающе-рыжими волосами, за которые должна гореть; Мики Саяка, которая так хорошо держится на воде, что это только укрепляет подозрения. Уколи иголкой любую из них — даже не дернутся, не почувствуют боли, не проронят ни слезинки, ни капли крови.

Все мы ведьмы в своих лабиринтах, Мадока, у нас внутри страшно, но во внешнем мире еще страшнее. Мы ломаемся копьями, стрелами, лезвиями кинжалов и мечей, осыпаемся пустыми и горячими гильзами пистолетов, дарим свои поцелуи, как смерть.

Но мир можно повернуть вспять, Мадока, хоть и совсем ненадолго. Прислушайся, Мадока: слышишь, как он перемалывается обратно, отматывается, скрипит шестеренками? Слышишь его хриплое, рваное дыхание? Мир — это ты, это я, у этого мира пробито легкое и переломаны ребра, но и это не смертельно, смертельно лишь отчаяние.

Прости, Мадока. 

Нам опять не судьба. 

Слушай, Мадока: мир начинается заново, и дьявол повторяет твое имя снова и снова. Его слова — как семя скорби, что падает в плодородную почву. 

Мир двигается вперед-назад искусственно, натужно, и повторяет себя всякий раз, когда в предыдущем что-то ломается. Мир можно повернуть вспять, но судьба необратима.

Дьявол говорит: ты можешь все изменить. Дьявол говорит: стань волшебницей, Мадока. 

Убей всех ведьм.


End file.
